The present invention relates to the field of battery discharge indicator devices for use on battery powered mining haulage vehicles or the like such as tractors and scoop-tractors which utilize 96 or 128 volt battery supply systems. The battery supply sources for the beforementioned battery powered mining vehicles normally consist of two, 24 or 32 cell lead acid battery trays.
West Virginia Mine Law presently requires the use of a battery discharge indicator device on battery powered mining vehicles and further requires that mining vehicle operators cease all work and return the mining vehicle to a charging station when a battery discharge indicator device operates to indicate that the battery supply source or sources have discharged to a low level charge state.
It has been noted by applicants that miners have been known to defeat safety equipment if its use is deemed, by the miner, to be an inconvenience. This creates the need for a "non-tamperable" battery discharge indicator circuit device which can only be reset or returned to a non-alarm indicating state of operation by replacing a discharged battery supply source or battery tray with a charged source or battery tray.